


A BLIP IN THE TALE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Crossover, Warped Reality (AU), some "ghostbuster" shenanigans, writer don't know jack about real science but has fun anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe find themselves transported to a strange world after an accident in Wheeljack's lab.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Undertale Beginning _

_ "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:  HUMANS and MONSTERS." _

_ "One day, war broke out between the two races." _

_ "After a long battle, the Humans were victorious." _

_ "They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell." _

_ "Many years later…" _

_ Mt. Ebott 201X _

_ "Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return." _

_ -Opening credits/story from the Undertale game copyright Toby Fox _

 

_ Transformers _

_ THE UNICRON SINGULARITY _

_ Basically Unicron is a being who is a multi universal singularity.  This means he exists within the span of multiple dimensions at the same time.  In other words there is only  _ _ one _ _ Unicron across those dimensions.  So should he "die" in one of those dimensions, it would cause problems in the others. Like a thrown stone causes wibbles in a pond.  Because even though Unicron did technically die within just that one universe, he still firmly exists within the others. This causes glitches or makes things go awry when they had not originally been that way.  The universes are trying to compensate for that universe where Unicron can no longer exist. _

-1-

::Sides!::  Sunstreaker comms his brother and sends the equivalent of a smack upside the back of the head across their split-spark bond.  ::Don't fuck with that!:: He emits a low hiss from his lookout spot by the lab door. ::Just set those cracker-snaps and let's go!::

"But, Sunny!"  Sideswipe whines out loud but quietly.  His optics locked with the strange device he had never seen before.  Come to think of it, Perceptor, Skyfire, and Brainstorm had been working with Wheeljack on a top secret project.  Sideswipe wiggles his aft excitedly.

Several empty telescope tubes of shrinking sizes were all focused on a computer terminal whose screen was flickering static.  There was binary running around the edges of the static. Sideswipe eyes what appears to be an input device attached to the contraption.  It looked like it was wired into laser and electrical pulse emitters.

"Sideswipe!"  Sunstreaker bolts across the room to grab his brother up by the nape of his neck.

His digits brush the metal at the same moment Sideswipe pushes down on a comically, overly large power button.  Both mechs are carried forward as Sunstreaker's momentum has him barreling into Sideswipe.

"Wha-"

Sideswipe lands heavily on the input counsel.  Sunstreaker had stumbled to the side and landed on his aft on a re x-mark.  He glares at Sideswipe who is watching him with wide-eyed fear.

"Sunny," Sideswipe starts as the emitters start to buzz and light beams soon follow.  He watches as the strange beam hits Sunstreaker in the middle of his chest.

Sunstreaker's frame jerks slightly.  Sideswipe flings himself around the input counsel when Sunstreaker's forms starts to glitch.  He wraps himself around his brother when another beam strikes them both.

Sunstreaker brings up his arms and wraps them about Sideswipe.  They cling to each other desperately as their corporeal forms glitch and start to break apart into strings of binary coding.

As the Twins fade from existence, they watch as that binary coding is sucked up by another strange device.  Then everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunstreaker looks at the bed of golden butter cups they laid in.  Sideswipe was rubbing his aft. Well this was new. Sunstreaker takes in their smaller size though they were still in their root forms with all the necessary kibble.  He checks his weapons stock and notices Sideswipe doing the same, but they both come up empty. Curious but not a problem currently based on the strength in his frame despite the smaller size.  A ping at his brother's systems confirms that Sideswipe retained his strength as well.

A small sound has Sunstreaker's optics snapping to a flower with a face smiling at them.

"Howdy!  I'm Flowey.  Flowey the flow-"

Sideswipe makes a meeping noise and pounds his fist into the talking weed.  Sunstreaker snorts as the weed fucks off to parts unknown after the one hit.  Probably for the best.

A fuzzy looking creature captures their interest next.  A goat from what they both could tell.

::We at a Furry convention?::  Sideswipe quips to his brother who elbows his side in warning.

::Sideswipe.::  Sunstreaker levels a warning look at Sideswipe before focusing back on the organic lifeform.  ::Okay, Sides. We'll play by the book.::

::Since when?::  Sideswipe shoots him a sly grin.  ::Ah yeah, I know since when. Prowl's last punishment detail.::

Sunstreaker shivers but stands and brushes any pollen and petals off himself.  Autobot manual for interaction with an unknown alien species states: "be cordial, be kind until they prove themselves a threat".  He bows and extends his hand in greeting.

"Hello, my lady."  Sunstreaker takes her hand and kisses it.  Sideswipe beams a few teasing phrases at him for it.  ::Stuff it up your valve port.:: "I'm Sunstreaker, and this is my brother Sideswipe.  We mean no harm. Could you perhaps tell us where we are?"

The goat lady smiles.  "Toriel please." A blush crosses her fuzzy cheeks, but her smile is a gentle one.  "If you would follow me, my...uh, children then I may be able to help you." She heads into a somewhat darker entrance, and the Twins shrug at each other before following her.


End file.
